Nightmare
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: When an eagle is scared, it flies away. When Altair has a nightmare with one of his closest friends being a victim of Robert de Sable, he leaves the Jerusalem Assassin Bureau for the night. But like all good friends, A'ishah will always be there for him.


**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with my first Assassin's Creed one shot. This takes place in the first game after Altair assassinated Talal. I hope you enjoy this! I do not own Altair or any other characters in the game besides my OC A'ishah Aysha Haik.**

_Darkness._

_That was the first thing Altair Ibn La'Ahad saw. He looked around him until his eyes landed on two figures he knew all too well. One was his sworn enemy. The other was his partner, best friend, and fellow Assassin._

_Robert de Sable and A'ishah Aysha Haik._

_Altair growled as he saw that A'ishah had a knife to her neck by no other than Robert himself._

_"So Assassin, what do you choose? Your life or hers?" Robert smirked._

_Altair snarled in frustration. His face softened a fraction as A'ishah looked at him with her brown eyes full of wisdom beyond her age. After all the young female Assassin seemed to have many secrets, only some she was willing to share._

_"Altair, do not even think of sacrificing yourself for me." A'ishah grunted. "I'm not the one with a quest for redemption on the line."_

_"But A'ishah," Altair started._

_"Do not even start that Altair or I will come back from the dead to haunt you myself." A'ishah threatened as a small smile fell on her face._

_Altair couldn't help but smirk at that but he soon got over it as he unsheathed his sword._

_"Your life it is my dear." Robert smirked down at A'ishah._

_A'ishah merely stayed silent. She looked at Altair one last time before Robert de Sable slit her throat._

_"A'ISHAH!"_

Altair woke up in cold sweat. He looked around and relaxed when he saw A'ishah's small form beside him sleeping peacefully. He sighed and pulled his hood over his head. He wasn't going back to sleep any time soon. He equipped all his weapons before climbing out of the Assassins Bureau in Jerusalem and in to the night. Altair looked around and finally laid eyes on the tallest structure in the city. He smirked to himself before running full speed towards it.

Altair soon came upon the tall tower and began climbing it. It was an easy task for him. Even if he was stripped of his rank of Master Assassin, he was still one in skill. Altair soon came to a balcony on the tower and climbed on to it so he was standing. He thought about his nightmare. He'd never allow Robert de Sable of all people to get to A'ishah. No, not in a lifetime. Besides if he knew A'ishah, she would never let herself get captured like that.

Right?

"Seems you are thinking hard."

Altair turned around to see A'ishah looking at him with her hood down revealing her gold eyes and straight light brown hair that was pulled in to a braid at the moment. Altair only stared at her before looking away.

"Oh so now you're mute?" A'ishah chuckled before she turned serious. "Seriously Altair, what happened that made you want to leave the bureau in the middle of the night?"

Altair was silent before he simply said, "Nightmare."

"Ah, I see." A'ishah nodded as she went to stand beside him. "Want to take about it?"

"No." Altair immediately replied.

"Okay, you must've had one seriously fucked up nightmare." A'ishah swore.

Altair smirked slightly. One of the many things that he and A'ishah shared were how much they cursed.

"It was nothing serious A'ishah." Altair turned to face his partner.

"Yes coming from the person who is on a quest for redemption." A'ishah rolled her eyes.

Altair winced. _I'm not the one with a quest for redemption on the line._

A'ishah noticed the wince. "What did I say?"

"Nothing." Altair shook his head before turning away. "We should be getting back before Malik has a heart attack when he sees that we are gone."

A'ishah placed a hand on Altair's shoulder right before he was about to perform a Leap of Faith. "Remember Altair, I'm always here for you."

Altair nodded and allowed himself a rare smile. "Always."

A'ishah nodded with a smile. "Always.

And with that being said, the two Assassins performed a Leap of Faith with a promise in their mind.

_I'm always here for you_

**How'd I do? Altair might not be my most favorite out of the four Assassins we know of, but he's still one of my favorites. And how'd you guys like A'ishah? Was she good? Oh! And this is like a sort of prequel to my soon to be published story Assassin's Creed: Incarnation. I hope you enjoyed! Shadow Katakura out!**


End file.
